


The Art of Frosting Cookies

by invisibledaemon



Series: 12 Days of Starmora [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Starmora, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledaemon/pseuds/invisibledaemon
Summary: “I am Groot!” the little tree declares, stomping violently on an unfrosted cookie, crushing it.“Yes, I’m sure you could take Santa in a fight,” Rocket says absently, frosting a canon-shaped cookie.“I don’t know,” Drax says skeptically. His own cookies are all circles, but he’s been frosting them all and then stacking them one on top of the other to create a cookie tower, which Peter has to admit is pretty awesome. “Could he also take the rain-summoning deer that accompany Santa?”OR Peter teaches the team a Christmas tradition





	The Art of Frosting Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fic for day 1 of 12 days of starmora! 
> 
> I originally had this titled 'Awesome Prompt Mix: Holiday Edition' and I was gonna just post them all here, but I decided to do them separately! jic anyone saw this before and was confused lol

“And then he just goes back up the chimney the way he came.” **  
**

The others stare at him with varying levels of confusion.

“Terrans allow a stranger to break into their homes just because he brings presents?” Drax asks.

“No… well, I mean I guess kinda,” Peter is forced to admit.

“And they receive these mysterious boxes and just–open them?” Gamora asks, giving him a disbelieving look. “There could be anything inside.”

“That’s true,” Rocket says, though he’s mostly focused on the cookie he’s eating instead of frosting, like he’s supposed to be doing; like they’re  _all_ supposed to be doing. “I keep a lot of bombs in boxes.”

“Guys, it’s not real,” Peter says frustratedly. “It’s just a story Terran parents tell their kids at Christmas.”

“It seems like a foolish lesson to teach children,” Gamora says.

“You’re all missing the point,” he sighs. “It’s about Christmas spirit.”

“I thought frosting cookies was about Christmas spirit,” Mantis says, gesturing towards the pile of cookies in front of her that at this point are more frosting than cookie.

“A lot of things are about Christmas spirit,” Peter mutters petulantly. “But let’s just get back to the cookies, okay?”

He returns to his task of frosting his heart-shaped cookie, carefully piping ‘P+G’ onto it, then adding it to the dozen or so matching ones in front of him. He grins proudly at Gamora, displaying his accomplishments, and she gives him an indulgent smile in return, though she still won’t let him see the one cookie she’s been working on for like five minutes now.

“I am Groot!” the little tree declares, stomping violently on an unfrosted cookie, crushing it.

“Yes, I’m sure you could take Santa in a fight,” Rocket says absently, frosting a canon-shaped cookie.

“I don’t know,” Drax says skeptically. His own cookies are all circles, but he’s been frosting them all and then stacking them one on top of the other to create a cookie tower, which Peter has to admit is pretty awesome. “Could he also take the rain-summoning deer that accompany Santa?”

“I am Groot!” he says angrily.

“Rain is not so much trouble,” Mantis says, “unless they can summon so much that it causes flooding?” She looks questioningly at Peter.

He sighs wearily. “Reindeer, not rain-summoning deer. And they’re  _not real_.”

Drax shakes his head. “My winter solstice traditions were much more sensible.”

“It is a sweet story,” Gamora says quietly, laying a hand on his arm. “If somewhat strange.”

Peter smiles and slides her one of his heart ones, because she’s been so focused on frosting one cookie that she hasn’t eaten any yet and he knows she has a sweet tooth.

She takes a bite and makes a small sound of pleasure at the taste.

“Are you finished with yours yet?” he asks eagerly, tilting his head to try to get a peek, but she holds it at an angle so he can’t see it despite being seated right next to her. “Aaw, c’mon, Gamora, lemme see.”

She sighs, but glances at all the hearts he’s made in their honor and her shoulders loosen somewhat. “Alright.”

She glances at the others but they’re all still distracted by arguing over whether Groot could take on a full-grown man and twelve rain gods in the shape of deer. Then she tilts her hand to show him the cookie.

“‘Mora,” he breathes, staring at it. It’s a rectangular cookie, and on it she’s drawn a near-perfect icing replica of his Zune.

“Do you like it?” she asks with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

“I  _love_ it,” he says, voice actually a little choked. “Thank you.” He grips her free hand in his and gives it a little squeeze, hoping to convey how much he appreciates that she went to so much effort for this. Judging by her small, pleased smile, she gets it.

“God,” Rocket says suddenly, rolling his eyes; apparently this private moment with Gamora hasn’t gone unnoticed. “You’re both disgusting saps, you know that?”

“No,” Peter says slowly, grinning. “Are we?” he asks Gamora.

“ _You_  are a sap,” she says affectionately, then adds too quietly for the others to hear, “but you are far from disgusting. Although it is kind of disgusting when you leave your wet towels on the bathroom floor.”

“Hey,” Peter whispers, mock-offended, “I’ve gotten way better about that.”

She tilts her head in acknowledgement, but he isn’t satisfied so he swipes his finger through one of the tubs of frosting on the table and boops her nose, adding a streak of red to it.

“Peter!” she laughs, picking up some of her own frosting and wiping it across his cheek; he doesn’t even try to stop her.

“This is just proof,” Rocket mumbles.

“I am Groot!” Groot yells, abandoning his self-assigned task of crushing cookies to run over to a frosting tub and dig both his hands into it.

“No!” Peter and Gamora say at the same time. They’re still learning to understand Groot’s speech, but his meaning is pretty clear when he starts spinning around, flinging frosting at all of them.

“I am under attack!” Drax declares, cackling madly as he grabs his own fistful of frosting and throws some of it indiscriminately, apparently not caring whether it hits Groot or the rest of them. 

Mantis and Rocket both seem delighted by this new development and join in, Rocket shouting, “Now  _this_  is fun!” before throwing a glob at Peter, which hits him square in the chest.

“Is this part of the tradition?” Gamora asks, holding up both arms to shield her face from the flying frosting as much as possible.

“No,” Peter says, though he’s not displeased. “But I like it.” He grabs a handful of frosting and holds it up, looking mischievously between her and it.

“Peter Quill,” she says warningly, but he’s already thrown it – though she dodges it neatly, then picks up a piping tube and quickly shoots it at his face.

“You’re going down, Gamora!” he laughs and picks up his own piping tube, listening to the sounds of squealing and giggling around him; he has to admit, Rocket has a point – this is more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](https://gamoraspeter.tumblr.com/post/168226833393/12-days-of-starmora-day-1-tradition-and-then)


End file.
